Progression
by Chante-chan
Summary: Miroku gets drunk and Sango retreats to their shared room. What happens? Why a lemon of course. I do not garentee this story to be good


Written for the fact that nobody ever rights a Miroku and Sango lemon, and I felt that I needed to do my part before I ran my mouth.

Sango looked woefully at the monk. They had needed a place to stay, and, as the usual, the monk had found a village and proclaimed that the biggest house in the whole damn place was haunted, or possessed. Sango looked over at Miroku, the monk that held his heart. He currently was drinking himself into a stupor, and she felt her ire rise when the females of the group started to surround him. She stood and left the room, angered that she had allowed herself to become infatuated with such a womanizer. She left and walked down the pathway, muttering obscenities about the dumb monk all the way. When she came upon her room, she slid open the Shoji, and leaned on the frame of the door. She found herself another reason to hate herself for her stupidity. Inuyasha and Kagome just got together and she had agreed to share a room with the monk to give the new couple some privacy. However, Sango apparently didn't need to worry, because the monk was _busy _for a long time, and she got the entire room to herself. Sango striped out of her over kimono and then pulled off of her exterminator suite. She changed into a sleeping yucca, and rolled out the sleeping mattresses, and settled in for bed. She wanted to just stop feeling for the monk so strongly and she wanted to find someone who actually wanted her for her. She hadn't even smacked him for a long time, due to the fact that he stopped groping her. Despite what she may say to everyone, she liked being grabbed on her ass, she just smacked him when he did it in front of other people, which was _all _the time. Sango sighed as she curled up in the bag and tried to get some sleep.

A few moments later, Miroku stumbled into the room that they shared, and found Sango sleeping. "Shit." he muttered and found the closet. He hadn't planned on getting drunk, in fact, he had seen this night as a opportunity to advance his relationship with Sango. Truth being that he had not been the one who suggested getting a drink, that had been _Sango's _idea in the first place. Then she had the nerve to leave him to all the women that were in the room. She hadn't even looked back to say 'bye' or anything, an she most definitely didn't see the look of hurt that was in his eyes when she left. He would have been here, and next to her sooner, but he had to spend five minuets clawing his way out of that room.

Sango was suddenly up and moving before his drunken mind had a chance to see it. "Sorry Miroku, I'll be gone in a moment. I'm sure that you have a woman outside the door and waiting, just give me a moment..." Sango said, pain and sadness clouding her eyes and lacing through her voice. Miroku looked at her for only a moment before launching himself at her, rolling before she hit the ground, so she wouldn't get hurt. He still had her pinned to the ground in the end anyway. She looked up angrily at the monk, flailing her limbs as much as his weight allowed. "What is wrong with you?! I said that I was leaving, you can have your whore in here in a minuet!" Sango screamed. She stopped when a pained look crossed the man's face and she stopped for a moment to entertain the idea that he didn't get with one of the women in the main house. She was startled when she felt moisture on her face, and was even more startled when she heard the monk above her let out a strangled sob. "Sango-sama, do you have so little faith in me that you would believe me to go pick up a whore? I only have eyes for one woman and not one of them are in that room, she is in this one." Miroku half sobbed, half spoke to her. Sango's eyes clouded with disbelief, she had wrongly accused him. Miroku gave her a teary smile and got off of her, before he stood and started to leave the room before her voice stopped him. "Really? If that is the truth, then why haven't you groped me lately, and you have been so respectful toward me?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

Miroku looked at her strangely, as if she was talking in another language. "Sango- sama, I stopped groping you and being a lecher toward you because you didn't want me to. I stopped to see if I could get under your good graces before you hated me." Miroku walked back to her. She looked into his eyes, and found the two things she always hoped and prayed to see... '_It's Admiration and love!' _Sango thought, with wide eyes. Before the poor monk could take another step forward, she was sprawled across his chest and torso. She looked in his eyes once more, before dipping her head down and kissing him. When she pulled away, she saw his wide eyes looking up at her. She giggled and reached down to loosen the knot in her obi. His eyes became wider and she had to wonder if they weren't going to pop out of his head. She looked into his eyes and found lust weaving into those eyes also. "What is the matter, Monk? We are to be married in a few months, correct, or was I fighting Naraku for just revenge?" Sango playfully and suggestively wagging her eyebrows, as the monk had done many a time before. Before she knew what happened, she was on her back, and the monk was working the ties of her yucca the rest of the way open and pulling her robe off of her body. His mouth latched to her chest, as her arms did around his head. Before they knew what happened, he was at her womanhood and sucking at her maiden lips. Sango was helpless, her hips bucking and her mouth mewling helplessly. "Please!" She heard herself shout, before she exploded in his mouth, she vaguely noticed that he was lapping at her juices like a parched dog did a puddle of water. As she came down from her high, Miroku pushed into her, a look of surprise crossing his face when he felt himself breaking through her maidenhood. He looked angered at himself. '_No self control! Miroku, you bastard, you went and ruined things with Sango!'_ he scolded himself mentally. But to his surprise her head tilted back in a loud moan. _'Or maybe not...' _He pounded into her mercilessly and she felt herself just trying to hang on for the ride. Several moments passed before she felt herself explode again, this time in several several bursts of her essence. When Sango hit her orgasm, her inner walls clamped down on his throbbing flesh like a vice, as if she was trying to milk him for all that he was worth. He came in a daze, and he felt his arms, that were currently holding him up, collapse. He turned to the right and fell to his side, and effectively pulled himself out of Sango's passage.

She shifted in his arms and cuddled to him to her breast, before drifting off to sleep, at the same time that Miroku did, and there was only one thought on her mind, the Monk, that was no longer a monk,had the same thought in his mind.

_Yes, progress was___**most **_definitely was what tonight was..._


End file.
